


Vampires

by KateKintail



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jayne/Simon, vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle

                They were supposed to be hunting vampires. Not the kind of vampires that made Jayne’s blood run cold, but the kind that made Simon shudder. Medicine wasn’t easy to come by in these far reaches. Alliance shipments to this region were few and far between for a reason. So the people of the planets had taken to improvising. It was the crew’s bad luck that in order to get the shipment they needed, they had to venture right into the heart of vampire territory in the dead of night.

                “Stop shakin’. It’s makin’ it hard to hold my gun.”

                Simon rolled his eyes. Nothing—not even losing both hands—would prevent Jayne from holding a gun. Simon had seen gristly scenes before, and it wasn’t as though the sight of blood unnerved him. But this… this dumping ground of bodies that had been drained dry of every drop and harvested clean of ever organ… this was different. This was inhuman. But this was also precise and calculated and routine and done by the sort of people he didn’t want to run into. The sort of people he knew neither he nor Jayne could fight. “S-sorry. There’s nothing I can do here.”

                “Aw, hell.” Jayne put his arm around Simon, pulling him close. “All this way and ya want me to take you back to the ship?”

                Simon nodded. Simon didn’t remember Jayne swearing. He didn’t remember the trek back to the ship. He didn’t remember going all the way down into Jayne’s bunk and getting into bed. But he recalled the tough man’s body on top of him and the strong arms holding him until the shaking stopped. He recalled the warm breath on his cheek and back of neck. He recalled Jayne whispering “You all right?” Then, after Simon nodded, Jayne had tensed up, heart racing and breath shallow with urgency. “Good. Because you owe me, Doc.”

                Simon nodded again and the two separated so they could undress. Jayne was always like this when he didn’t get a chance to get his gun off. The release was needed, comforting, healing. And there was no one better to go to for that sort of healing than Simon.

                Simon rubbed himself against Jayne. His body rubbed against Jayne’s hot skin. His cock rose, pressing hard against Jayne’s thigh. Jayne’s hard-on was already an impressive pole in the center of the bed. Sliding down further, Simon opened his mouth, relaxed, and took in most of the length. The bits that wouldn’t fit were caressed, stroked with fingertips or squeezed warm by his palm. Jayne shifted and thrust desperately, but Simon stayed relaxed and, above all, eager.

                He stroked Jayne’s cock with his tongue, swirling and flicking. He slobbered and sucked. He made Jayne yell and beat his fists against the metal walls, pleading for release, pleading for more. Simon sucked harder and Jayne thrust faster until Jayne’s moan caught in his throat and he came ferociously.

                Vampires take. They use. They don’t care. Simon raised his head, wiping his wrist and the back of his hand across his wet mouth. He dropped his hand, smiling down at Jayne, who lay there spent, drained, and breathing slowly now. Simon cared. Damn it, but he cared. And, more importantly, he knew Jayne cared just as much.


End file.
